


The Most Unlikely Mate

by The_WorstWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: America, Cheerleader, Gen, Humor, Insults, Lesbians, Love, Pack, Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Projects, Random - Freeform, Romance, School, Sophomore, Supernatural - Freeform, Teens, Tension, Weird, Werewolves, bisexuals, clapbacks, confusedaboutsexuality, douchebags, highschool, highschoolromance, relationships, sophomoreyear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: But even though we avoided each other on a daily basis, we watch each other, like we need to know that the other is safe at all times. Sometimes I'd just glance at her and find her blue eyes drilling a hole in my head. Of course, she'd look away every time I catch her, but we both know what we are doing. It's not like I don't stare at her, we both know what we are doing, but we don't stop. However we're doing this...'Do I secretly like it?' I wondered.Imogen Young thought that she was prepared for sophomore life. With a loyal best friend and being one of the best cheerleaders in the squad, what could possibly go wrong? But of course, a certain girl with electrifying blue eyes just had to find her way into Imogen's life... and she's not normal.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a normal girl, I think I had everything going pretty well for me. Until a certain blue-eyed girl came along and ruined everything for me. Not that I hate her for that. I love her. 

I had pretty good grades that never dipped below A's, I was a cheerleader at my school, and I had an awesome family who backed me up with every step I took.

Being a sophomore at the Philadelphia Sports High School, we were all required to do a sport. Our school stressed in teamwork and family, and our school mascot was the eagles. Yep, just like the Philadelphia Eagles.

I was walking to my school, ready to start another Wednesday. I loved Wednesdays. It was basically a chill day where there was physical education, computer science for two periods, AP Literature, Spanish, and Algebra. All of them were my favorite subjects, and I believe that if I like the thing I'm doing, I'm not working; instead, I'm having fun.

That being said, I walked into the front door of the school, earning whistles from the boys and impressive looks from other girls.

"Damn, she's hot!"

"You think she'll give me a shot?"

Smirking inwardly, I made sure to walk past them shaking my hips slightly, and lightly brushed my shoulder against the boy who wondered if I'd give him a shot. Sadly, the answer was no. I haven't found myself interested in any boys at our school, and I've never had a crush on a boy before. I've never fallen for anyone, and I've never had any celebrity crushes because I don't really watch movies or listen to music. I've only started to listen to pop music like this year.

Opening my locker, I pulled out my Literature books and shut the door. Pulling out my phone, I leaned on my locker as I texted my best friend.

**Me** : Girl where you at

**HoeChik** : im hurrying my ass off ok chill

**Me** : Girl you gotta get here in five seconds or imma ditch ya

Then I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shoved roughly against my closed locker, pinning me there. Smoky gray eyes stared into me as she rasped, "Immie, don't get crazy on me, we have each other's back, remember?"

I mock-glared at her and said, "Sorry, Emz, but one's gotta panic when the other neglects to be on time."

She released her hold on me. "Hey, I'm not late! The bell hasn't even rung yet!"

As if on cue, the bell sang out its tune, reminding all of us of the two-minute time limit we had before we have to get to our classrooms.

As we walked to our English classroom, Emmeline talking my ear off about the "hottest boy in the freaking universe," aka the football captain of our school, Jason Parks, people gave us envious stares. Some stared at Emz, mainly other girls, wondering why I chose to hang out with her instead of them. I sent them glares, warning them of their place in the school hierarchy: middle half to bottom.

Opening the door to our classroom, we walked in. A hushed silence instantly fell through the room as Emz and I walked in as everyone turned to look at us. Walking to our usual seat in the back, Tom, the sleazy football playboy who was always trying to pick Emmeline and I up came up to us.

"Hey, babe, y'all free tonight? In the mood for some popsicles tonight?"

Emmeline and I just ignored him and started taking out what needed for class.

"Come on! Wanna go on an 'ate' with me? I'll give you the D later."

Again, we ignored him.

"You must be Medusa because you make me rock hard."

Emmeline looked at me, eyes flaming. We glanced at each other, then I nodded almost imperceptibly. She turned to Tom and spat, "You callin' us ugly?"

Stunned, Tom looked at her. "Say what now?"

"Gorgons were known for their snake hair and scared away mortals who thought they were ugly."

Inwardly, I cheered. Bravo, Emz. That's my girl.

Eyes wide, Tom looked at us. "No . . . No . . . that's not . . ."

Luckily, the bell rang. All talk ceased as the teacher walked in, holding a pile of papers. Everyone shuffled to their seats, the sound of their chairs scraping against the floor filling the air as everyone took their seat. All except for Tom, who stood there, jaw on the floor.

The teacher glared at him. "Mr. Johnson, have you something to share with the class?"

Blinking slowly, he glanced at the teacher. "Uh, no sir. No, Mr. Mills."

The class snickered as Mr. Mills glared at him. "Well then, Mr. Johnson, please allow yourself the luxury of a chair."

The whole class laughed as Tom, his face beet red, sat down. Emmeline and I smirked evilly at him, high-fiving each other under our desks.

"Now, students, please put your pens and pencils away. If you would like to use a pen, raise your hands and I will pass one out to you. I will now return your tests from last Friday."

He waited for everyone to clean up their things, then started to pass the tests out. When I got mine, I looked at the score. 100%.

"Yes!" I cheered silently to myself.

Looking over to Emz, she grinned at me.

"I got a 98." Then she frowned. "Wait, where did I get it wrong? Can you show me where I got it wrong?"

I checked the part where a huge red 'x' was marked.

"Oh! So you wrote that you thought Malala was a brave woman, but the question asked why."

Emmeline smacked her forehead. "Oh! Goodness, why am I so stupid?"

Chuckling, I reached over and smoothed my hand over her forehead. "Now, Emmie dear. No calling yourself stupid!"

Sticking her tongue out at me, she said sarcastically, "Okay, _ mom. _ "

We both giggled quietly. I love my best friend, no matter how silly she can be sometimes.

I found myself glancing at the door every few minutes. "Will she come?" I internally wondered. "I haven't even seen her in school yet."

As if right on cue, the door opened and two girls stepped in. All gazes swung to them as all talk stopped and everyone waited for Mr. Mill's reaction.

What none of us were expecting was Mr. Mills beckoning them to his desk. Instantly, whispers started to erupt.

"What?! That's so unfair!"

"Yeah! Why isn't Mills giving them a lecture?"

"What's he going to do?"

"Is he going to give them extra credit?"

"Sure, but at what 'cost?'"

"A quick fuck, maybe."

Hearing this, the taller of two girls tensed and the slightly shorter girl walked over to the boy who'd said that. Picking him up by the collar, the class went dead silent as the boy dangled, face starting to go red, Mills just stood there and watched, eyes calm.

After about five seconds, I looked up. I narrowed my eyes at Mr. Mills and subtly nodded, prompting him to take action. He nodded grimly and opened his mouth.

"McGraw, principal's office. Now!"

The gangly redhead was instantly released as he quickly gathered his stuff, hurrying out the door.

The girl who was holding McGraw spin and instantly looked at me, blue irises burning into me as if she was searching for solace in me. Blue met brown and my breath hitched as we stared at each other.

Her eyes seemed to flame, anger burning in her eyes, Then slowly, the fire burnt out and I saw a flash of shame, sadness, and humiliation in her eyes before it vanished behind a wall of emotionlessness. She walked to the teacher's desk, her back to me as she put her head close to her friend's and Mills's.

I frowned. Okay, I don't really know her because this is my first year in high school, which means that this is the first year that I've met her. She is nice to everyone but me. She talks to everybody but is exceptionally cold to me. Her “squad” all follow her lead, which means that they don’t really talk to me unless they need to. Yet they all talk to Emmeline. I have tried to talk to her on multiple occasions but I've always been met with a way of hostility. After a while, I just gave up.

But I couldn't help feeling a bit attracted to her. Not necessarily the romantic way, but something just... draws me to her. I can feel it solidifying into something like a crush, but it's not possible. I'm straight.

_ 'Or am I really?' _ I wondered silently, only to dispel that thought almost instantly. ' _ Come on now, Imogen, don't think that. You know it's sinful according to the Bible. She made you wonder why she didn't like you and if you were someone worth hating, and now she's making you doubt your sexuality as well?' _

But even though we avoided each other on a daily basis, we watch each other, like we need to know that the other is safe at all times. Sometimes I'd just glance at her and find her blue eyes drilling a hole in my head. Of course, she'd look away every time I catch her, but we both know what we are doing. It's not like I don't stare at her, we both know what we are doing, but we don't stop. However we're doing this...

_ 'Do I secretly like it?' _ I wondered.

"Hey, Immie," Emmeline said, poking me, "You okay?"

I blinked, snapping myself back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Now only if I could make myself believe that. 

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this so I apologize for the lack of updates. If you guys have any comments, questions, ideas or suggestions, feel free to... well... comment... I guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, most classes require presentations to be done, right? So who would Imogen get paired with :P

That girl’s name Taylor. Taylor Hunter. Her best friend’s name is Leah Wolfe. Rumour was that the two of them were orphaned and lived at a little cottage near the forest. No one knew who the guardian was, but the rumor was that it was one of the teachers from our school. But anyways…

She “belongs” and sort of “leads” a squad of intimidatingly beautiful and handsome people. I think they have at least a couple in their squad. Their couples are all surprisingly attuned to each other’s emotions…

As I was saying, Taylor was like the leader-the alpha while Cathy was the beta. They somehow have a firm hold over their group, and their squad’s teamwork is so good. Almost like they have a telepathic connection…

Whoops, got distracted again. Everyone in her squad, including herself, are all stunningly attractive. Everyone, it seemed, lusted over one of them. Luckily, I was not one of them. I have yet to find someone who shares the same thoughts about them as I do. Emmeline’s seemed to have taken a liking of Leah.

I think Leah and Emmeline like each other. Correction: I know they like each other but they’re trying to be subtle about it. They’re doing a bad job.

‘I ship it,’ I thought amusedly as the girls went to their seats and sat down.

“So, everyone, today another assignment will be given.”

All the students in the class started murmuring, wondering what the assignment was. Mills cleared his throat, the sound slicing through the chatter and silencing it.

“This assignment will require partners, and I have chosen them for you.”

I sighed. Well, that means that I’ll have to carry because every single time Mr. Mills says that there will be partners, he always chooses them and girls and boys were always paired together. And I’ve carried every single project I’ve done this year in this class. Ugh.

“However. this time, you’ll get partners of the same genders.” He stopped and glared at the class as everyone started to whisper excitedly again. “Hey, if you guys can’t stop your chatter, I’ll take back what I said.”

Everyone hushed. No one wanted to lose this opportunity that was finally given to them.

“Don’t expect to be partnered up with your best friends, by the way.” Yep, knew that there was going to be a catch.

Emmeline and I glanced at each other. I couldn’t help but pout at her, but she was staring at me with an expression of urgency and… fear?

“We have… a twenty percent chance of getting paired with them…” Emmeline said quietly. I swallowed, and for a second we stared at the hooded figures. As if sensing our gazes, Taylor started to them and Emmeline and I instantly found something to do.

Emmeline twirled a pencil while staring into space while I lolled my head back, pretending to yawn. I clapped a hand over my mouth and stretched my arm back to make it a bit more believable. When I settled back to my original sitting position, I found blue eyes scrutinizing my every move. I was hyperaware of those eyes of those eyes tracing the side of my face and scanning my face to try to understand what was going on.

‘Sorry, Taylor,’ I thought. ‘But you won’t be able to find out.’

As if she’d heard me, she growled lowly and I smirked at her. I made a ‘turn around’ gesture and she reluctantly did so.

“When will one of you finally make a move?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, faking obliviousness and picking at my nails. “Define ‘you guys.’”

Emmeline folded her arms and stared at me. “You know what I’m talking about. You,” she pointed at me, “and her.” She inclined her head towards Taylor.

“We’re not doing anything.”

“Yes you are,” she said stubbornly, glaring at me. I knew that determined glint… If I didn’t change the topic now…

“Hey, are you planning to go to prom? Someone ask you yet?”

To my surprise —actually, I wasn’t really surprised— Emmeline’s face darkened. “Yeah… but none of them were who I wanted to go to prom with…”

“Who are you waiting for then? The football captain?” Emmeline shook her head. “Is it Leah?”

Surprise flooded her facial features. “Yes… how did you know?”

I nearly laughed aloud but contained myself. “You’re not exactly… subtle.”

Emmeline just stared at me, then sighed. “I really can’t get anything past you, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“So. As I was saying, I have decided to pick your partners for you,” Mr. Mills continued. “I’ll read them out now. The orders of which I read them in will be the order of how you guys present.

Tom Doosh and Calum Saplings;

Paula Thompson and Sophia Cyer;

Austin Woods and Scott Stephenson;

Janet Walkers and Dinah (Jane) Fisher;

Xavier Stone and Liam Hsu;

Crystal Greens and Hayley Watson;

Thomas Waters and Eric Chen;

Emmeline Snows and Leah Wolfe;

Clement Simmons and Chris Adams;

Imogen Young and Taylor Hunter.”

‘Fuck,’ I thought internally. I turned my head towards Emmeline and saw a mixture of relief, fear, and something I couldn’t discern on her face.

“For the last twenty minutes of class, I expect you to meet up with your partners and discuss your… plans,” he said with a gleam in his eye that he threw towards the hooded girls’ and Emmeline and I’s direction. I chose to look out the window but out of the corner of my eye, I watched Taylor glare at him for a few seconds before slumping into her chair with a huff. Mills just smiled victoriously.

“The assignment topics are different for everyone. I expect your group to be able to analyze the literary work and inform us all about it. The topic for this project revolves mainly around supernatural beings varying from ancient myths; werewolves and vampires and all that. If the book that you’re given does not include a lot of information about its author or mythical creatures, give me what you have. I have already thoroughly researched every book I’ve given you, so if I deem your info proper, you will get a proper score for your presentation. And most importantly, no plagiarizing. Am I clear?” he glared around the room for emphasis and everyone nodded.

“I will be grading you on how you introduce and elaborate the supernatural creatures in your literary piece. You are required to use a visual aid.”

Well, I guess that’s good. Google Slides would be very convenient in this case. Also, it reduces the time that I have to interact with her besides asking her for her Gmail address.

“Go find your partners. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. I’ll be at the front desk. Go!”

Emmeline and I watched with unconcealed amusement as Taylor and Leah instantly storm up to Mills’s desk, murmuring quietly yet angrily. Obviously, they wanted to have their partners changed, but Mills shook his head. He gestured at us and seemed to be telling them to… interact with us?

That’s… weird. Knowing that it was useless to negotiate with Mills, I went to the blackboard to see what ‘literary work’ Taylor and I had to do. I scanned through everyone else’s name and found my name at the end of the list.

_ Imogen Young and Taylor Hunter-- The Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer _

My eyes lit up. Great series. It’ll be easy to do this project.

Then a tap on my shoulder roused me from my thoughts. I whirled around to meet darkening blue eyes, much closer than I’d anticipated. Instead of stepping backward, she took another step forward. I stepped back just to feel the blackboard against my back.

‘Fuck,’ I thought. ‘Damnit, she’s got me trapped.’

Her eyes held me in place, daring me to make the slightest move, but there was no need; I was frozen in place, shocked at my own stupidity and obliviousness of my surroundings. My mind scrambled for anything—a solution, if possible— to get out of this situation.

“When are you available?”

I could only gape at her. “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

She glared at me. “You know what I mean.”

I folded my arms carefully, trying not to touch her. Well, two can play this game. “No, I’m afraid I don’t, Ms. Hunter. Care to elaborate?”

A low rumble sounded from deep in her chest again, but it didn’t intimidate me. As far as I’m concerned, she’ll and her crew will never be able to intimidate me. “Just… fine! When do you have time after school?”

I took the time she was replying to me to regain my composure. “I have cheer afterschool on Tuesdays and Thursdays, an occasional student council meeting on Mondays.”

Her blue eyes remained fixed on me. “So you’re free on Wednesdays and Fridays. I have basketball practice on Mondays and Thursdays. What about the weekend?”

“Youth group on Sunday morning. I’m usually free on Saturdays.” I watched her blue eyes which suddenly turned really dark. Why? How?

“Okay. Since today’s Wednesday…” she trailed off as her eyes unfocused for a second then focused again, “And you’re also available this coming Saturday, right?”

“Yep.” I’m terrified of what I’m going to get myself into…

“Okay, I’ll wait for you after school today. Would you rather do the project at your house today or on Saturday?”

“Uh… I was wondering if we could make it an online presentation. That way we don’t need to meet up.”

At this, Taylor stepped forward again, whispering, “Just go along with me. Please.”

Her stormy eyes instantly morphed into puppy eyes, begging me to answer her question. Damn, who can resist those adorable blue eyes? I blinked. Wait, what? What did I just call her eyes? I cleared my throat. “Uh, okay. Let’s go to my house today.”

“Great. I’ll wait for you at the front gate after school. You have a car or anything?”

I raised my eyebrows at her. I’m only 15… so no. My mom will be picking me up.

“Alright. Tell your mom that I’m going.” With that, she walked away, finally leaving me alone. I looked around for Emmeline. I watched her nod at Leah before seeing me. I headed towards her.

“Hey. How was it? You’re all… happy and smiley.”

She blushed lightly and looked shyly at me. “She said to go to my house today for the project.”

I smirked at her. “Cool. Try not to overstep any boundaries,” I teased, chuckling as her blush grew. I nudged her. “I’m kidding. Come on, let’s get ready for Algebra.”

The bell rang and we gathered our stuff. We headed towards math class.

“What about you and Taylor? You guys seemed to be having fun.”

“If you call her pinning me to the blackboard fun.”

“Well…”

“Eh, she was probably trying to intimidate me or something. She basically told me to go to mine for the project today.”

“Oh.” I detected some amusement in her voice. I wondered what that simple “Oh” meant but decided not to ask.

Math and Spanish passed by quickly, and soon Emmeline and I had to split because of our different classes.

“See you at lunch!”

“Bye!”

I headed towards the computer classroom. I somehow managed to become friends with Dinah Jane Fisher, one of the members of Taylor’s squad. She had Computer class with me. Perhaps I can get some information out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it might be a while before I update again... I was planning to write ahead and then post, like maybe write 3 chapters and then post one? I don't know, I've gotta figure that out. Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen finally has her talk with Dinah... and learns about Taylor's past.

I sat down on my designated seat in the computer lab. Dinah was the only other interesting human being in this class. She was also the only other person in this class that was worth talking to. If I remember correctly, she was from Texas, and her Southern accent was quite prominent. 

“Yo Imogen!”

I looked up, seeing Dinah waving at me. “Hey there. How was your last class?” I asked as she sat down next to me. 

“Same as usual. The teacher was really boring and Crystal just  _ wouldn’t _ stop texting me. I swear, Mr. James knew that I was texting her,” she grumbled, settling down into the chair. “Anyways, how are you?”

I chuckled. Crystal was her best friend. Of course they would text each other 24/7. “Same old, same old.” Leaning a bit closer, I whispered to her, “Hey, I got a question for you.”

The bell rang. Ms. Asherton, our computer class teacher,  started talking about the assignments that she expected us to complete during class today. Mostly just coding with Python. I’d learned it before so it shouldn’t be a problem. 

“You have a question for me,” Dinah repeated gamely. She smiled teasingly. “Go for it, girl.”

“Uh,” I ran my hand through my hair, suddenly feeling nervous. “It’s about Leah… and Taylor.”

Suddenly, it seemed as if all the air was sucked out of the world and I was to blame. Dinah’s entire attention was turned onto me, and Thomas, another boy in their squad, turned and stared at me from where he was sitting in front of us. I flushed. Had I said something wrong?

Luckily, Ms. Asherton had noticed that. “Thomas, I know that there are two beautiful young ladies behind you, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to interrupt my class.”

Thomas turned back around. “Ms. Asherton, I already have a girlfriend. I don’t need to look at anyone but her.” 

Ms. Asherton chuckled. “Well, let’s hope that your girlfriend doesn’t hear about this situation until you get to explain it to her.”

“Trust me, she will.”

Dinah let out a very undignified snort. “Yes, she will,” she said amusedly. 

“Dinah, do you have something to share with the class?”

“No ma’am,” Dinah replied. “Just reinforcing Thomas’s statement.”

Ms. Asherton sighed. “Well, may I continue?”

“Yes, ma’am. Go right ahead.”

Ms. Asherton turned back to the projected screen. “Thank you. Now,...” 

Dinah nudged me. “So, what’s up?”

“I, uh,” I struggled to get my words out. “I was wondering if you knew her views… or her parents’ views about love.”

She pondered the question for a few seconds. “And why would you want to know this?”

I put on my calm mask and looked at her. “Would you tell her if I told you? Uh… how about this,” I made sure that she was looking at me before I spoke. “I’ll tell you after you tell me. Deal?”

“You got yourself a deal.” Dinah nodded before sighing. “Well, what do you know about her past?”

“Besides the fact that she’s adopted?” I shrugged. “Not much, really.”

“Well…” she scratched her head. “Her parents died when a drunk driver rammed into them. Them meaning her and Leah’s parents. Luckily, she was at Leah’s grandma’s house at that time.”

“So she’s known Leah since they were toddlers?”

“Yep. Those two are the ‘ride together and die together’ kind of friends.” 

“Okay. Wait.” I took a little time to digest what I just heard. “So all four of them died at the same time?”

“Well… not really. Someone died right there… Taylor’s father. He was driving. The others were rushed to the hospital and… yeah, you get the picture.”

“Oh…” For a second I tried to picture the pain and desperation during that time. “That’s… so sad… Did they ever get the driver?”

“Who?”

“The drunk driver.”

“Yeah…” Dinah cleared her throat. “Anyways, Leah’s grandma died not long after and the two were placed into foster care. Then someone adopted them and now they’re here.”

“Oh.” Despite the lack of details, it was nice to have some of the rumors that I’d heard around school confirmed. “So where are they from then?”

To my surprise, Dinah shrugged. “I don’t know. They’ve never really mentioned it.”

“Oh.” I suspected that there was something else besides that but I decided not to comment. “Okay. So… back to my question?”

“Ah, yes. Their views on love.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, Taylor —and Leah, for that matter—believe in choosing a perfect mate and never letting them go.”

“So basically like finding their soul mates and never… never…”

“Yeah.”

I couldn’t help it. Another question bubbled up. “What do her foster parents think, then? Well,  _ their _ foster parents.”

Dinah shrugged. “He supports them no matter what. As long as they don’t break too many hearts,” she joked. 

I laughed. “That would be a bit complicated.”

Suddenly, Ms. Asherton appeared. “Ladies, how is your assignment going?”

“It’s… not bad,” I fibbed. “We’re just starting now.” I opened the program and typed a few lines of Python. 

“Hey Immie, help me with this,” Dinah played along. “What do I write here?”

Ms. Asherton walked off, heading to a boy that needed help on the other side of the classroom. Dinah turned towards me, but I raised my palm at her. “I have a proposition; let’s finish this before we continue our conversation.” Lowering my voice, I said, “Hey, I’ll do it. I’ll send it to you, you can copy it.”

Dinah laughed. “Sure, but I’ll try to do the beginning, okay?”

After about ten minutes, Dinah and I were done. We turned off our computers so we could have our ‘super serious talk’, as she’d coined it. 

“So… where were we? Ah yes, their foster parent supporting them no matter what…” Dinah played with her hair a little before continuing. “He’s very supportive; he doesn’t care about the gender of their mates.” 

“Ah.” Doing my best to sound uninterested, I said, “Well, Emmie sort of wants Leah to ask her to prom.”

Dinah looked at me, a twinkle in her eye. “Well, maybe you and Tay would do something related to that after school at your house today.”

Then, the bell rang, saving me from any more questions. I got up, pushed my chair in, and slung my backpack over my back. “See ya, Dinah.”

“Hey… wait! I have one more question!”

I turned back from my place at the door smirked at her. “We’ll see, Dinah, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... and another chapter's here! The schedule I've worked out at this moment is writing an extra chapter before posting. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! As usual, feel free to comment any ideas or anything and my tumblr is the-worstwriter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project calls! But is that what they actually do? :/

I waited outside for Taylor, tapping my foot impatiently. She was late. Very late.

My aunt stuck her head out the car window. “你的朋友來了嗎?” (Is your friend here yet?)

I shook my head. As if things couldn’t have gone worse, my aunt had to be the one to come and pick us up. I’m Asian, and not that I hate it, but sometimes I process Chinese slower than English. My mom would at least make an effort to speak English but my aunt? Not really. Cue the awkward silence that was bound to happen when Taylor finally got here.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running up towards me. I turned to see Taylor jogging towards me.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly. “Sorry, I’m late. Leah had to tell me something.”

My eyebrows narrowed but my anger and irritation faded. “Ugh, fine,” I said as grumpily as I can. “Get in the car.”

To my surprise, she opened the backseat car door for me. “Get in, Imogen.”

I couldn’t help it. A genuine smile spread across my face before I could stop it. “Aren’t you a courteous gentlewoman,” I teased before slipping into the backseat.

She slid in behind me, smirking. “Of course.”

A few minutes into the drive, she spoke. “So… about our project.”

“Hm?”

She lowered her voice in a conspicuous, playful manner. “We won’t be working on that today.”

I started, suddenly feeling alert. “Come again?”

“We won’t be working on that today.”

“Then… what…?”

The car pulled up our driveway. I shouted a brief, “Thank you!” to my aunt before dragging Taylor up to my room. Closing the door, she sat down at my desk chair and I chose to sit cross-legged on my bed.

She spoke first. “Leah wants to prompose to Emmeline.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Okay. What does that have to do with me?”

“We need your help.”

I clapped my hands slowly. “Yay! Oh my god!” I dropped my hands. “What for?”

Taylor took a deep breath. “Leah’s got some ideas and she wants to run them through you first.”

I blinked, then smiled deviously. “And exactly how are you going to stab me with ideas?”

“I—what?” She took some time to process what she said before she colored lightly. “Hey!”

“—is for horses,” I teased back.

She glared at me. “Stop it.”

“Or?” I held up my pillow and brandished it in the most menacing way I could. “Come at me, you… ahh!”

In the time that I’d been talking, Taylor had leaped from her chair and tackled me as gently as she could, pulling the pillow from my grasp and pinning me down on my bed, hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, the air was tense between us.

“Gotcha,” Taylor rasped, hands freezing on my shoulders. I just froze, not knowing what to do.

Luckily, the tense air was broken by my mom. “Imogen! Would you and your friend like some refreshments?”

Taylor climbed off of me, collapsing down next to me on the bed. Her rapidly reddening cheeks—wait, she blushes?—was the only indicator to me that something had happened. “Uh, sure!” I yelled before slipping off the bed to go get the food. When I got back, balancing a tray of refreshments, Taylor had found my paper stash and was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper. She looked up when she saw me and turned the paper over.

“So…”

I handed her a can of Mountain Dew. “Yes?”

She glanced at the bottle. “Ah yes, great choice. Here are some things Leah wanted to do.”

I took a look at the list while Taylor cracked open the can Mountain Dew. “I particularly like this one.”

She handed me an opened can, sipping hers. “Okay. So how would we do that?”

I hesitated. “Well, where would you want to do it?”

“At our house.”

“Okay. List out the supplies and take me to your house. We can start planning where the stuff goes there.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

I sat down and started envisioning the promposal in my head. “Does Leah have any idea on how this would go?”

“Not really…”

I smirked at her. “Luckily y’all got me. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Emmie.”

Taylor just sighed. “Also, I sent you the powerpoint for our presentation so it looks like we did something.” A distant wolf cry sounded faintly and she stood up. “I gotta go. Keep the paper and we’ll talk about it online.” We both stood up. “Would you walk me to the front door?”

“Sure.” I took her downstairs and stopped in the kitchen. “Mom, this is Taylor. I’m going to her house in a few days for a project.”

Taylor waved at my mom. “Hello, Mrs. Young.”

My mom dried her hands on her apron. “Oh please, call me Joy. It’s nice to meet you, Taylor. See you next time, I guess. We can get properly acquainted then.”

“Okay. Thanks for your hospitality today,” Taylor said politely. “I’ll be going now. Bye!”

My mom waved. I opened the front door and ushered her outside, where we stood on the porch for a few seconds. Then Taylor did something completely unexpected.

She leaned down a little to my height and brushed her lips against my cheek. Whispering a goodbye, she walked down the path to my house and headed out, walking towards her house. I could only stare after her, a spot on my cheek burning. I was pretty sure I was blushing. A part of me wanted to call her name and kiss her on her cheek too, but I could only stand there like an idiot, staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!! Yay!!!
> 
> I'm sorry; I've been updating much more slowly than I originally hoped to. I've been working on a Tyzula fanfic along with much more... not to mention the fact that school's started. Anyways, if you have any thoughts, comments, suggestions, or anything, please don't hesitate to comment! I haven't really planned out the end of this so your idea will be taken into consideration and it might happen :)


End file.
